With You/With Me
With You/With Me on Magi-animen neljäs lopputunnus ja Magi: The Kingdom of Magicin toinen lopputunnus. Sen esittää yhtye 9nine. Hahmot esiintymisjärjestyksessä Kursivoidut hahmot esiintyvät vain lyhyesti. Sanat TV-versio thumb|right|250 px Kanji= 色とりどりの 世界で偶然に 出会ってしまったの？ふたりは 運命なんて簡単に信じれないけど おんなじ夢　見ていたい 泣き顔も笑顔も　やって来る明日に 後悔は似合わない キミがそばにいるから 強い気持ちでいたいよ ジグザグかもしれない ジグザグでもいいんだ Forever and ever with you 道は続いてく |-|Romaji= Irotoridori no Sekai de gūzen ni Deatte shimatta no futari wa? Unmei nante kantan ni shinjirenai kedo Onnaji yume miteitai Nakigao mo egao mo yattekuru ashita ni Koukai wa niawanai Kimi ga soba ni iru kara Tsuyoi kimochi de itai yo Jigu-zagu kamo shirenai Jigu-zagu demo ī nda Forever and ever with you Michi wa tsuzuiteku |-|Suomeksi= Oliko tapaamisemme tässä värikkäässä maailmassa todellakin sattumaa? Vaikken usko kohtaloon niin helposti tahdon nähdä samaa unta kanssasi. Huominen tuo niin itkuisia kasvoja, kuin hymyjäkin muttei katumusta. Koska olet täällä rinnallani, haluan pitää tunteeni vahvoina. Siksakkia saattaa olla Siksakki ei haittaa Aina ja ikuisesti kanssasi Tiemme jatkuu. Kokoversio thumb|right|250 px Kanji= 色とりどりの世界で偶然に 出会ってしまったの? ふたりは 運命なんて簡単に信じれないけど おんなじ夢 見ていたい 泣き顔も笑顔も やって来る明日に 後悔は似合わない キミがそばにいるから 強い気持ちでいたいよ ジグザグかもしれない ジグザグでもいいんだ Forever and ever with you 道は続いてく 屋上から見つけた 街の景色 色づく季節 ざわついた人波 永遠なんて簡単に見えないよ おんなじ空 見上げた 本当でも 嘘でも巻き起こる明日に なんだか期待しちゃうね ボクはそばにいるよ ずっとそばにいるから デコボコかもしれない デコボコでもいいんだ Forever and ever with me 道はここにある キミがそばにいるから 強い気持ちでいたいよ キミがそばにいるから 強い気持ちでいたいよ ジグザグかもしれない ジグザグでもいいんだ Forever and ever with you 道は続いてく Forever and ever with me ずっと一緒だよ |-|Romaji= Irotoridori no Sekai de gūzen ni Deatte shimatta no futari wa Unmei nante kantan ni shinjirenai kedo Onnaji yume miteitai Nakigao mo egao mo yattekuru ashita ni Koukai wa niawanai Kimi ga soba ni iru kara Tsuyoi kimochi de itai yo Jigu-zagu kamo shirenai Jigu-zagu demo ī nda Forever and ever with you Michi wa tsuzuiteku Okujō kara mitsuketa machi no keshiki Irodzuku kisetsu zawatsuita hitonami Eien nante kantan ni mienai yo Onnaji sora miageta Hontō demo uso demo makiokoru ashita ni Nandaka kitaishichau ne Boku wa soba ni iru yo Zutto soba ni iru kara Deko-boko kamo shirenai Deko-boko demo ī nda Forever and ever with me Michi wa koko ni aru Kimi ga soba ni iru kara Tsuyoi kimochi de itai yo Kimi ga soba ni iru kara Tsuyoi kimochi de itai yo Jigu-zagu kamo shirenai Jigu-zagu demo ī nda Forever and ever with you Michi wa tsudzuiteku Forever and ever with me Zutto issho da yo |-|Suomeksi= Oliko tapaamisemme tässä värikkäässä maailmassa todellakin sattumaa? Vaikken usko kohtaloon niin helposti tahdon nähdä samaa unta kanssasi. Huominen tuo niin itkuisia kasvoja, kuin hymyjäkin muttei katumusta. Koska olet täällä rinnallani, haluan pitää tunteeni vahvoina. Siksakkia saattaa olla Siksakki ei haittaa Aina ja ikuisesti kanssasi Tiemme jatkuu. Katolta löytämäni näkymä tästä kaupungista Vaihtuvat vuodenajat ja äänekäs ihmisjoukko Ikuisuuden kaltaisia asioita ei voi nähdä niin helposti katsomalla samalle taivaalle. Olipa se sitten totuus tai valhe, löydämme jotenkin aina toivon huomiseen. Olen täällä rinnallasi Tulen aina olemaan täällä rinnallasi Epätasaista ja kovaa saattaa olla Epätasainen ja kova ei haittaa Aina ja ikuisesti kanssani Tiemme on täällä. Koska olet täällä rinnallani, haluan pitää tunteeni vahvoina. Koska olet täällä rinnallani, haluan pitää tunteeni vahvoina. Siksakkia saattaa olla Siksakki ei haittaa Aina ja ikuisesti kanssasi Tiemme jatkuu. Aina ja ikuisesti kanssani Olemme ikuisesti yhdessä. Trivia *Kappaleen videosta on kaksi versiota: jaksoissa 21-25 näytettiin versio, jossa metalliastian omaavat hahmot ovat henkiasuissaan. Luokka:Musiikki